


【盾冬】超级英雄的晚年危机

by Bad_Communication



Category: Captain America (Movies)b
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Communication/pseuds/Bad_Communication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>肉</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】超级英雄的晚年危机

**Author's Note:**

> 不是真的OO，尿急的时候突然有人把冰块丢进衣领里肯定会失控的。

一

他们两个简直好得不了。  
美国队长正在把他的好友兼战友顶在墙上进行些下氵㐬氵㸒秽的夜间活动。令人不齿，往日坚毅隐忍的冬日战士氵良叫着将两条长腿盘在美国队长精壮的腰上磨蹭，而象征美利坚精神的战神正像所有专注于忄生事中的男人那样，大肆挞伐那个温暖潮湿的紧致甬【w】道。  
冬日战士缠住伴侣的力度和巨蟒的力度不差毫分，而美国队长的腰力则和发情中的公狗腰有得一拼。巴基圈着史蒂夫的脖子，后背抵着浮雕花纹的墙纸，在史蒂夫行云流水的顶动下剧烈颠簸。前液与肠道分泌的自卫液体在地板上滴了一小滩，正安静的躺在地板上反光。史蒂夫发出性感的闷哼，被戳到摄护腺的巴基手正在史蒂夫身上焦急的乱摸。  
如果天神开恩，他们就这样干到地老天荒融合为一体。

巴基哼哼着将手攀上金色脑袋，轻柔的挠着史蒂夫的头皮。

突然一切都戛然而止了。

令人颤抖的入侵感从巴基手指在他头皮上的四个小点扩散开来，冰凉的触感让史蒂夫的腰杆不受控制的麻痒，突如其来的刺激啃嗜着他的骨头。排山倒海的快感淹没了他，史蒂夫脑子的灯泡闪了一下突然炸裂，让他忘记要把胯间抽出再送进去。巴基感觉到某种黏液不合时宜的在他的身体里出现了。

他们俩都愣住了。

巴基首先反应过来，推开了史蒂夫摇摇晃晃的站在地板上走进浴室：“史蒂夫，我累了，今天就先这样吧…”

“真的不继续吗，我们还没有一起…”史蒂夫看着自己沾满体液慢慢软下来的阴茎，有些不知所措。

“不是，史蒂夫…我有点累了，明天你还要外出执行任务。这次你从索马里回来还没有好好休息。这样吧，下次你回来。”

 

史蒂夫睡着了，他的手把巴基圈在怀里。巴基听着身后紧贴他耳朵的均匀吐息陷入了无眠之中，他的目光聚焦在百叶窗的缝隙处，脑海里思绪翻滚：  
史蒂夫在我高氵朝前就身寸了…  
不，就算史蒂夫今后都不能满足我我也还是会一如既往的爱他。  
但是史蒂夫早氵世了，他不能满足我了……

巴基从床头柜上摸到手机，开始在搜索栏里输入：早氵世的原因、如何治疗早氵世等等关键词，幽暗的蓝光映着他的脸，看起来无比严肃。

巴基在大脑里一条又一条整理有价值的信息。

第一：你的伴侣已另觅新欢。  
在你们互动前你可以摸摸他的OO，如果饱满且充满弹性，说明他是全心全意爱你的。（尤其是长期出差在外的男性，但40岁以上不适用。

巴基想了想，右手伸到身后去摸了摸史蒂夫的OO。随即他放弃了，他不知道什么样才算是不“饱满且充满弹性”。他从来没有怀疑过史蒂夫。或许他们之间有了他不曾察觉的危机，巴基感觉自己的心跳越来越沉重。

第二：心理压力。  
工作压力或者对伴侣疲倦情绪（伴侣需索无度等），可以通过提升情趣、外出远地度假等方式排遣治疗。

最近上头那黑鬼给史蒂夫的任务已经不那么频繁…他和史蒂夫在一起也有一段时间了，史蒂夫会不会依旧厌倦了他们的相处模式？他是不是在床上（也不一定是床上）已经表现的太无趣了？他或许应该电视订购一些晚间节目来补充一下自己缺乏的知识什么的。

第三：衰老的前兆  
这是必须接受的事实，但是可以通过饮食与锻炼拖延衰老的到来。加强锻炼并补充富含雄性激素的食物可以慢慢改善不满意的现状。但是这并不是永远的。

的确史蒂夫已经95岁了但是我们的身体状况还不满40岁呢,真的要做好放弃高质量忄生爱的准备了吗？史蒂夫已经锻炼的很充分了，之后试试饮食疗法？还是说我应该坦然接受史蒂夫不行了的现实？

……

巴基心烦意乱，现在只想和史蒂夫保持距离，省的他们因为过分的亲密无间而提早七年之痒。他轻轻抬起史蒂夫的胳膊向床另一边挪了挪，但他失败了：史蒂夫不满的咕哝了两声，胳膊霸道的架在他的腰上又把他拖了回来。

巴基吓得不轻，赶紧关闭屏幕闭上眼详装熟睡。还好史蒂夫似乎没有醒来。要落实清楚的事情从明天早上开始吧，巴基叹了口气尝试进入睡眠。

不论如何他都爱史蒂夫，并且愿意与他一起面对今后所有的困难与危机。

 

二

等巴基醒来的时候，史蒂夫已经走了。微波炉里有史蒂夫留下的早餐，他留了字条提醒巴基叮一下再吃。巴基不知道的是史蒂夫早上支着帐篷煎了培根和糖沁蛋，在他的额头印下一个轻吻看着睡梦中的他傻笑好一阵。

刷完牙的巴基嘴边还沾了点泡沫，无视了史蒂夫的贴心提示直接打开微波炉取出食物狼吞虎咽。要知道地球并不是十万火急的陷入危情之中，而神盾局也不是剥削员工的黑煤窑，史蒂夫这么忙只是因为有一个在外太空处理私人感情矛盾的神仙同事，和一个365天366天都有理由不上工的合伙人老板，以及他那高尚英勇的正义感。美国人民需要他，世界需要他。当然，巴基·巴恩斯也需要他，无论是心理还是生理。

他迟到了，看起来史蒂夫已经告诉尼克「他很累」了。但是显然大家误解了，巴基并没有因为「小别胜新婚」这个原因疲惫，他的“疲惫”只是出于对爱侣自尊的维护。不管是什么原因，复仇者在席的其他成员都向他投来理解、同情的目光，不论他们知道的是否是真的。

托尼向克林特挤了挤眼睛，打个响指开口：「累坏了，脸色不好、眼圈很重。」

克林特从托尼的点心盒里拿出一个甜甜圈，托尼打了一下他的手表示不满，随即  
这个涂满巧克力的甜甜圈被送到了娜塔莎手里，托尼放弃了挣扎。

「史蒂夫和谁一起任务？」巴基从点心盒里抽出一个粉色的甜甜圈，语气就像是打听自己叛逆期孩子去哪里撒野的监护人。

「Jarvis，再送三盒甜甜圈来。」托尼发出指令，但是Jarvis以对牙齿与血脂不好的理由义正严辞的拒绝了主人的请求。

「猎鹰萨姆·威尔逊，中规中矩的老好人。」娜塔莎进入抢答环节，女人的直觉是非常敏锐的。

「史蒂夫最近正常吗？…」巴基用手指抠着甜甜圈上的糖屑心不在焉问到，托尼一脸暴殄天物的表情，趴在沙发背后望着那只甜甜圈，脸上写满了「蜜糖你不吃的话给我好么？好么？…」。

「他看起来不错，没有时差倒错的现象。」

「怎么了？」

「我想史蒂夫大概有些厌倦我了。」巴基终于咬了一口。

终于，托尼像一只泄了气的皮球，但是立即从沙发上弹了起来：「世界末日了？他的钥匙闲置了七十年好不容易插对了锁孔你跟我说你们要摔杯子了？！」

（“摔杯子”来自iPhone的输入法自动修正梗）

「Wow…」娜塔莎把手里的甜甜圈喂进克林特嘴里，克林特幸福的张开了嘴，但是眼睛紧紧盯着欲言又止的巴基。

「我也不确定，我觉得他和我可能有什么事情…」巴基吞吞吐吐不知道如何说。

「都被做到爬不起来，你说他不爱你是不是生病了？」克林特拿起娜塔莎的手指唆了唆，满足地问。

「没有！」巴基觉得他又羞又愤，他不知道该一圈打飞克林特的头盖骨还是史蒂夫的，或者是他自己的。

「别害羞，小猫。（Jarvis，为了安抚巴基的情绪我们需要一盒甜甜圈。」托尼试图安抚情绪不稳定的冬日战士。

娜塔莎沉吟片刻，察觉到了什么不同：「你对史蒂夫有什么不满吗？」

「没有…」巴基活动着手指沮丧的回答。

「他在外面没妞，你在担心什么？我觉得他爱你爱的要命，提到你的时候总是一脸蠢相。所以你到底在怀疑什么？」娜塔莎舔了舔自己的指尖回答巴基。

「他对你总是那么欲求不满，你还有什么好怀疑的？」克林特不解的问。

「没有…」巴基已经不想再继续这个话题了，他只想一个人静一静。

托尼笑了：「不必害羞，史蒂夫的实力大家都看得出来。」

巴基盯着茶几上的花纹没说话，娜塔莎三步两步直接走到他的面前，抬起他的下巴仔细端详。即使是强大到可以和熊摔角的冬日战士面对这番锐利的直视也招架不住，只能移开自己的视线。

「鹿仔，我看这次是你欲求不满。」娜塔莎戳着巴基眼下的淡青色笑了。

「……」巴基心虚的移开了眼睛。

「克林特不能带给我多重高潮的时候我也睡不好。」娜塔莎拍了拍巴基的肩膀，一副「我懂你」的态度。

克林特睁大了眼睛问：「娜塔莎，我有？」

娜塔莎无辜的回答：「我们第一次约会的时候。」

克林特松了口气，而托尼的下巴掉在了沙发上：「你的意思是超级战士那玩意不能满足你了？」

巴基没开口，咬了一口甜甜圈。

「所以昨晚你们没？…」克林特大胆地提出了自己的猜想。

巴基闷闷点了点头，然后说出了让大家大跌眼镜的事实：「他提前结束了，于是我就说我们先就进行到这了…我不想给他压力…」

「哦，多么体贴的伴侣！Javis，请奖励我们的巴基一盒甜甜圈，好么？他需要糖分的安慰。」托尼赞美。

「托尼，你有什么发明的好东西能解决巴基的烦恼吗？」娜塔莎转过头看着天才发明家。

「没有，这个你或许该在班纳任务回来后问问他。我是和机械搞浪漫的，我和Javis从不需要什么延时药物，Jarvis的电流可以任意改变形状，那该死的电流简直…」托尼翻了个白眼描述。

「Sir！你的甜甜圈要几盒？」Jarvis按耐不住了。  
「五盒！」托尼笑了。  
「Sir，三盒，不然我会联系牙医。」  
「三盒也行。」托尼耸了耸肩跃上沙发，双脚翘在茶几上。

「那我应该怎么办？我想我和史蒂夫或许应该分开一段时间，或许是我们过去做得太用力了，毕竟他冻了那么久…我不想伤害他…」巴基想了想这么宣布。

在场的复仇者们同情的看了看他，叹了口气。这真是一个多么遗憾的事情，被煞风景的功能障碍而拆散的一对璧人！这种伤自尊的事情如何当着当事人的面开诚布公的谈谈，只能祈祷这段分开的日子里，史蒂夫尽快调整好自己的身体状态。

代表美国精神的美国队长怎么能在这件事情上雄风不振呢？！

 

三

「我觉得巴基最近有点奇怪。」史蒂夫终于忍无可忍，拍着桌子站了起来。

「他一直都很奇怪不是吗？」萨姆永远不会忘记那个撕坏他的战衣把他踢下天空战舰的冬日战士，「最近没见着他，他出外勤了？」

「是的，就是这件事情很蹊跷。」史蒂夫冷静了下来。

「一周前我回家，他却发简讯说他有外勤任务。昨天我回来，他错开了我们在一起的时间选择在我回家时出外勤！」

「难道他在躲着你？」

「是的！他在躲着我！他为什么要躲着我？」史蒂夫的眉头纠结在一起，不胜痛苦。

在座的复仇者们面露难色，克林特拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀解释：「或许是他有些难处呢。」娜塔莎点了点头。

「Jarvis…」托尼干咳了两声。

「好的，Sir.史蒂夫·罗杰斯，美国队长，在您的储物柜里有一个包裹，提醒您查看。」Jarvis提醒。

「是巴基留给我的？」史蒂夫有些疑惑的开口了。

「Jarvis、解释一下！…」托尼小声的央求，却遭到了Jarvis第一次主动讨价还价：「Sir，你想吃甜甜圈吗？我去准备一下。」

「好的，我现在就去看看。」史蒂夫迅速的消失了。

娜塔莎扶着额头沉默了，在座的各位做鸟兽散，他们不知道该同情史蒂夫还是同情巴基，这实在是太尴尬了。

「西地那非？」

史蒂夫其实发现不止一个包裹，还有其他几个盒子，一张打印的字条上面写着：

加油，祝你好运！

拆开包装史蒂夫愣住了，里面有：延时喷剂、狼牙凸点避【w】孕套、扌寺久训练器、蕾丝忄青趣内衣、丝袜、带着绒毛的手铐…

史蒂夫拿出手机Google了一下那个小瓶子上的标签，弹出来了带着「治疗男忄生功能障碍」字眼的页面。

史蒂夫的脸红了，比他还是一根豆芽菜的时候哮喘发作的脸还要红。这到底是什么样的误会！为什么大家都用同情的眼神看着他欲言又止！巴基他和他的其他战友们到底在怎么猜想他！

史蒂夫手里的瓶子碎了。

 

巴基觉得他被拖入了一片炽热的深海，他的身体被什么覆盖住了。他感到自己的胸前有些刺痒，然后是潮湿火热的触感，这刺激对禁谷欠有些时日的身体过于强烈了。这些刺激与他的下半身相连，他难耐的磨蹭着大腿渴望平息这升腾的谷欠火。他不想自己解决，他想要的是史蒂夫，越是自渎就会让他越发渴望史蒂夫的一切。

接着有什么东西滑进了他的口腔，湿滑又灵活，在他的口腔里乱窜，滑过口腔上颚深入他的喉咙，卷着他的舌头吮吸。

不要停…天啊，这感觉很久都不曾有了，太棒了…

他在床上蠕动起来，他觉得他每攵感的前胸被像是被什么蛰了。它们估计已经充血挺立了，像两颗多汁的苺果期待着被瞩目被采摘。啊…被揪紧了，轻轻地被掐出了些酸甜的汁液。什么东西摩擦着它们像是要划开薄薄地果皮让鲜嫩的果肉暴露出来。

这个春【w】梦太棒了，如果能让他高氵朝的话。

他如愿以偿的得到了照顾，硬起来的柱身被大力的抚弄着，顶端得到了特殊的偏爱，很快他就被这爱抚逼得无处可躲，一点一点拱上了云端。

他醒来，虚软了下来。巴基觉得他湿透了，他想擦去额上的汗滴，却发现自己的手被什么锁了起来，一双大手正把他的手腕固定在头顶。

「听说想要唤醒熟睡的人，最棒的方式不是掀开他的被子——而是把他送上高潮。宝贝，我说的对吗？」

巴基的腰弹了起来，他在黑暗中感觉到他被禁锢在男人的双腿之间，随着结实胸膛的靠近，他感受到了汗水与飞尘的气息，还有他熟悉的味道。这让他瞬间就清醒了，并且心虚了起来。

「嗨…你回来了，史蒂夫…」巴基高氵朝后的声音听起来有些虚弱，底气不足。

「是的…我迫不及待提前回来了，想看看我的小新娘有没有乖乖洗干净在床上等他的丈夫回来…」

史蒂夫的唇叠在巴基的唇上，这使得巴基每吐出一个音节都磨蹭着史蒂夫的嘴唇：「当然了…」

「我还以为你在躲着我呢，亲爱的。我还以为比起你的丈夫，你更喜欢夹着枕头睡觉呢…」史蒂夫用下巴亲昵的蹭了蹭巴基的头发，有些责怪的诘问。

「当然不会了，我是爱你的。」巴基的喉结滚动了一下，动物的本能告诉他史蒂夫在压抑自己的情绪。

「那你为什么要躲着我？」史蒂夫一路向下，贴着巴基的颈窝，时轻时重的舔着那不断跳动的动脉，「如果我今晚不回来，明天我就见不着你了对不对？」

「嗯，我发誓…没有…」巴基轻轻哼唧。

史蒂夫旋开了床头的台灯，弹了一下他的孚乚头：「巴基，你说谎，你的心跳变快了。」

巴基的眼睛有些不适应灯光，随即他看清楚了：史蒂夫穿着那套深色潜行服，金色的头发乱蓬蓬的，身上带一丝着战斗后的狠戾。他扭动了一下朝自己身上看去——他的胸部被两片薄薄的蕾丝布片包裹着，繁复的花纹压迫着他每攵感的乳头，随着他的每一下摩擦都让他酥软。他的腿上是一条透肉紧绷的蕾丝花边大腿袜，白色的蕾丝内裤挂在他的脚踝，缀在内裤上还有一颗精致的铃铛，随着摇晃发出清脆的声音。而把他的手腕禁锢着的是一副坠着粉色毛球的皮质手铐…

「喜欢吗，我猜是娜塔莎送我的…抱歉我擅自给你穿上了，因为实在是太适合你了，不过我又把它脱下来了。」史蒂夫有些羞涩的笑了。

巴基口干舌燥，「史蒂夫…」

「你有事情瞒着我对吗…」史蒂夫掏出一管软膏，挤了些膏体抹在巴基的后泬上按摩。

「没、没有…」很快巴基觉得那里又痒又麻，像要烧起来一样。

「我猜这个是克林特送给我的，不知道你喜不喜欢…可能有些催忄青效用吧？」

「唔！」

史蒂夫把软管口捅进那个黏糊糊沾满膏体的小口，用力挤着软管。大量的软膏被送了进去，这种柔软的失禁感让巴基的眼泪瞬间涌了出来。膏体沾到的地方像与微毒植物接触过那般酥麻，渴望着什么来好好搔一下他麻痒难耐的小泬。

「史蒂夫，手指、手指…」巴基含泪请求着。

「好的。」史蒂夫的笑容灿烂的像夏日的太阳。

「呜—」

史蒂夫的手指按了按入口，一口气捅进去三根手指，不少软膏被手指挤了出来。他的手指在火热的通道内翻搅，把软膏均匀的在那个狭窄紧致的通道里搅拌着。膏体不断融化成透明的黏液，一点一点随着手指的动作被挤出泬口，顺着巴基的大腿内侧流下，在那双丝质长袜上留下斑驳的痕迹…

「巴基，你下面的小嘴好像饿的很厉害，为什么躲着我不让我喂饱它？」

一颗药片被史蒂夫用嘴喂进巴基嘴里，史蒂夫让他借着两人的唾液把他吞了下去。

「这是博士送的，西地那非，大家都叫它'伟哥'…我希望你今晚能陪我久一点，因为巴恩斯中士居然怀疑他的丈夫在忄生上面有问题。所以我们要好好验证一下这件事情，希望你能在床上也能陪我直到终点。」

「我没有…」巴基本能的说着谎，脸上满是情谷欠的绯红。

史蒂夫抽出手指，带出一小股透明汁液溅在床单上。巴基眼巴巴的看着史蒂夫的手指放在贴身制服带着水渍隆起的那一大团上，慢慢拉开跨间的拉链，束缚许久的野兽立即弹了出来，连同着两个硕大的弹丸颤巍巍的挂在外面。

他渴望这个太久了。史蒂夫的味道，史蒂夫的硬度、史蒂夫的速度…

「史蒂夫，进来…进来好吗…」巴基扭动着腰肢邀请着。

史蒂夫的唇勾起一个熟悉的弧度，挺身刺了进去。柔嫩的软肉争先恐后裹了上来，却被史蒂夫狠狠的推挤开。裹着巨物的肠壁满足的嚅吸着它，只想把它拖得更深。然而史蒂夫却没有顺应巴基的意图，迅速的抽了出来，史蒂夫甚至还没有再进得更深，巴基就哭着央求他不要离开。史蒂夫的腰快速挺动，一下下的撞击着巴基的每攵感点，逼得他连连哭喊。

「嗯！…史蒂夫，不要停、不要停！」

坚硬的头部顶着巴基的弱点碾磨，巴基感觉到史蒂夫巨物上的血管突突跳着，像埋在他身体里的另一条脉搏，带着骇人的热度与硬度把他要融化了。他就像是烤肉架上滋滋作响的肉排那样，脑袋冒烟，分泌出诱人的汁液。巴基的手抓破了鹅毛枕，随着史蒂夫剧烈的顶弄，轻飘飘的鹅毛落了他们一身。

「巴基，告诉我，舒服吗？」

史蒂夫突然停了下来，搂着巴基的腰坐了起来，他起身巴基连忙把手挂在史蒂夫的颈上，双腿紧紧缠住史蒂夫结结实的腰。史蒂夫拍着巴基湿乎乎的臀，而巴基把他夹得更紧了。

「怎、怎么不动了？史蒂夫，你是怕…唔嗯！—我就这样夹身寸你吗？…」巴基懒散的笑了，他艰难的开口，呼吸紊乱…

史蒂夫的眼睛更深邃了，笑着回应他：「看来我还不够努力，让我的小新娘谷欠求不满了…」

史蒂夫大幅度的抽扌臿，用自己坚硬米且大的阝月茎捣弄着那个饥渴的肉泬，发出黏腻的声响，拨撩着巴基紧绷的神经。史蒂夫的舌头隔着那层薄薄的胸衣舔吮巴基的孚乚头，看着它们在洁白的布料下露出艳丽的玫瑰色。大手托着巴基的臀部，揉弄着两个人紧密相连的地方，时不时过渡到那两个浑圆饱满的囊袋和挺立的前方。突然间那个圆润粗大的头部重重顶在巴基的弱点，巴基夹紧双腿抽搐着喷出一股浊液，而巴基拼命夹紧的内部也让史蒂夫身寸了出来…

……

巴基浑身颤抖的挂在史蒂夫身上，后背被浮雕墙纸磨的生疼，他的背部已经拓上了墙纸的花纹，一片青紫。他的腿根一塌糊涂、黏滑的体液与史蒂夫扌由扌臿打出泡沫的米青液，两个人的体毛纠缠在一起一片濡湿…感谢史蒂夫没有用那个狼牙凸点的套子，感谢他不屑于使用它…巴基觉得他的腰和腿都快断了，他一定是和史蒂夫做到他肌肉拉伤了。

「巴基，以后做的时候别突然拿你的左手挠我的头皮好吗？它真的太凉了，让我没办法控制自己…」史蒂夫咬着巴基的肩头含糊不清的开口。

巴基有气无力的缩在史蒂夫怀里，用轻不可闻的声音哼了一声。

 

复仇者们的例行会议上少了三个人，除了在外星修养肾的托尔外，一向重视时间的两个美国大兵也没有出现。

「抱歉我来晚了。」史蒂夫有些遗憾的说道。

「你们看谁来了？行走的巴克斯！」托尼向克林特使了个眼色，他们都微笑了起来。  
（巴克斯：酒神，民间有用「行走的阝日具」称呼他。）

「史蒂夫，巴基呢？」班纳友好的问候了冬日战士。

「他不能来了，累坏了。」史蒂夫笑得满面春风，语气里带着饱满的精神与积极向上的情绪。

复仇者们在心里高呼：

自由女神万岁！美国战神万岁！最后我再也不想看见这个家伙了！


End file.
